


Emma & Eason

by Chadwick_Forever3000



Category: Custom - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chadwick_Forever3000/pseuds/Chadwick_Forever3000
Summary: Emma is a 14 year old girl attending Midtown high in London, Queens. She has short. curly,Blond hair and blue eyes.******************************Eason is a 15 year old boy attending Midtown high in London, Queens. He has brown hair with the typical boy doo, and brown eyes.^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^***When there paths collide, something magical happens.'What', I here you ask?Well, you'll have to read and find out, won't you.....................





	Emma & Eason

Emma Ryder is a 14 year old girl that attends Midtown high in London, Queens. 

She has short Blonde hair with brown roots, and blue eyes. She is known for her chivalry and kind-hearted-ness all around the school. If you had a problem, you would go to her. She wouldn't judge you at   
all, no matter what it was. She is one of those people that you can't help but like. 

Emma was talking to Parker on the phone as she walked to central park. Her, Parker and Lily were having a girls day out complete with a sleepover. " Yeah, I know right?" Parker said as Emma walked   
through the gates. She saw the girls over by a park bench talking. She walked over to them and snuck behind Lily. " BOO!" She shouted. "AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Lily screamed jumping and turning around   
to see Emma laughing at her. "Emma!!!!!!!! You scared the living daylights out of me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Sorry!" Emma says, still laughing. "No your not!" Lily says, with a huff, smiling. "Whoooos Excited for today???" Parker said with a squeal. "ME!" the girls said.

They walked off talking about what they were going to do.

________________________________

Hi this is the first chapter of my story, the next one will be out soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SORRY ITS SHORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
